


Jack Shower

by AlexOC



Category: Power Pack
Genre: Body morph, Extremely Underage, Locker Room, M/M, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Unwitting Orgy, cloud form, cloud sex, dubcon, invasive sex, morphology, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6402883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexOC/pseuds/AlexOC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another one off.<br/>While bored at his sister's school, Jack sets his eye on joining the basketball team for a little post game action</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack Shower

Jack crouched down in the bushes and began to strip. Above him, the voices of laughing boys and running water echoed out of a vent.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

He’d gotten the the idea last week when his dad dragged him to some boring basket ball game. “You have to support your sister. It’s her first game as a cheerleader.”

It wasn’t that bad, but he had 2 levels left in Bastion! 

Despite his insistence that he wouldn't have any fun, one good thing did happen. Those four magic words that set his mind racing: “Hit the showers boys!”

\-----------------------------------------------------------

He felt himself turn to mist and was soon gliding through the school’s vents. And there they were: a dozen, wet glistening bodies, the kind you only get from playing sport for hours every day. For a minute he just reveled in it, but he wanted more.

He focused on his form, it rippled for a second and changed to a cloud of barely perceptible fleks that would press into everything. He’d practiced this on himself before, using just one hand of course, and he’d nearly blacked out.

These guys were all at least two years older than he was and it showed. They had made use of their years, and though he hated to admit, it made him look like the little boy he was. But if he had nearly blacked out, then with those extra inches and raging hormones, they didn’t stand a chance.

He started with the boy in front of him, focusing on his dick. The boy gasped and leaned back against the wall for support, his legs shook beneath him and he’d gone rock hard in under a second. His hand moved as if he was trying to ward off whatever was doing this. Or maybe he couldn’t help himself, either way it didn’t matter. The moment his hand touched his dick, the stimulation became too much, and he came, shooting through the mist that made up Jack.

At this point, everyone in the shower had noticed, some laughed, some just looked confused. 

It didn’t last.

Jack spread his attention and within a second they were all twisting where they stood. Within 10 they all panted and moaned, their own hands doing everything they could to help these glorious feelings. So Jack spread himself across their entire bodies; he could feel everything. The hot water mixed with their sweat, their pounding hearts, and the cum that already spattered several people (not all of it their own).

Within a minute they all writhed on the floor, their moans of pleasure echoing around the room.  
All except one…

He stood in the corner, his hands clenched tightly around two taps, barely keeping to his feet. He was small, though still taller than Jack, and barely more developed. Probably how he’d lasted so long.

Jack released the others to their own pleasures and brought everything against the boy. He did all he could think of to set him off: every inch of skin felt his touch. The soles of his feet were tickled, making him fall to his knees. The tiniest bits of himself slipped beneath the boy’s foreskin, assaulting it from both sides. He even let some of himself grow dense enough to slip inside the boy’s ass and worked his magic in there.

He felt the boy clench down around him and rushed to reform. He solidified just in time for the boy’s cum to splatter across his neck and face.

It was the taste of it that set him off. He hadn’t realized how aroused he’d become while in his mist form and the naked Jack came as hard as any of his victims.

His hips bucked multiple times as his knees gave way and his head began to spin.

Jack drifted to sleep, surrounded by naked guys and dreamed of all the gym classes yet to cum.


End file.
